the clan
by Elsa Pheniox
Summary: Fang Martinez is not the Wizard he is thought to be, neither is Draco Malfoy. though had gone to the School with the rest of the flock, Fang, or Shall we say flare is not Human in fact, neither is Hermione granger. Fang is what you call a...
1. prologue

**PLREASE READ:**

**I do not own Harry potter, Pokémon, Bakugan or Maximum ride, however I do own certin Charters 'other side' the side that is with the clan. this is a four way cro****ssover, the Brawlers Bakugan are now Pokémon because I can do that better than I can Bakugan.**

* * *

><p><em> Hello there, my name Flare Magma, most know me as my cover name Fang Martinez, but Fang Martinez is not a real person. He is just a cover for me to hide under, and I cannot let my cover get blew by anyone. Including my closest human friends, Maximum and Iggy, I love those two to death but protecting my Clan, my family is more important than them knowing who I really am.<em>

_ In my Clan there is about sixteen of us who go looking to take down out enemies, we co-work with sorceress. There is very few of my kind left alive today, I am a aviangan, I only know of one other non-bitten aviangan today. He goes to school with me and is in my clan, the Slytherin-claws. His name is Draco Malfoy, well that's his cover name for school, the rest of us stay in the chamber of secrets during the school year and work to take our enemies. Our Race has been thought to be existent for two thousand years but soon our presents will be known. The others, they were once human but told me to change them, they took on new looks and names. Here is my gang, oh yeah we speak with a lisp in our true form_

_Flare Magma: me  
>Cover Name: Fang Martinez<br>real eye color: flame orange  
>Cover eye color: onyx<br>hair color: black for both  
>I have a purple patch of skin around my eyes that look like a mask, I have a black dragon tail and fiery red wings<br>powers: fire (hence the name, flare) immune to heat  
>Pokémon: Meowth<em>

_Real name: Dragon Spirit  
>Cover name: Draco Malfoy<br>Real eye color: Gray  
>fake eye color: gray<br>real hair color: silver  
>fake hair color: blond<br>he has a light blue mask around his eyes, a silver dragon tail and Blue and silver wings like a dragon, he also has dragon claws  
>powers: extremely flexible, super hearing<br>Pokémon: Slytherin_

_Real name/cover name: Shun Kazami  
>chosen name: Saint Royals<br>Shun eye color: brown  
>Saint's eye color: lime green<br>Shun hair color: black with green streaks  
>Saint's hair color: green with black streaks<br>he has a grass green mask around his eyes, a ruby green tail and ruby green wings  
>Pokémon: Ingram<em>

_Real name/ cover name: Ace Grit  
>chosen name: Acid Justice<br>Ace's eye color: gray  
>Acid's eye color: silver<br>Ace's hair color: teal  
>Acid's hair color: silver<br>he has a silver mask around his eyes, a silver dragon tail, and silver wings  
>Powers: mind control, mind reading<br>pokemon: Percival_

_Real name: Hydron Zenaheld  
>chosen name: Atlantes knight<br>Hydron's eye color: violet purple  
>Atlantes eye color: lavender<br>Hydron hair color: pale green  
>Atlantes hair color: pale green streaked with golden sparkles<br>he has a gold mask around his eyes, a gold dragon tail and gold wings  
>pokemon: dryoid<em>

_Real name: Dan Kuso  
>chosen name: Homer Daytona<br>Dan eye color: brown  
>Homerun eye color: hazel<br>Dan hair color: brown  
>Homerun hair: red<br>he has a red mask, a red dragon tail and red wings  
>pokemon: Drago<em>

_Real name: Runo Masski  
>Chose name: Rainbow mills<br>Runo eye color: Green  
>Rainbow eye color: pink<br>Runo hair color: blue  
>rainbow hair color: tide die<br>she has a rainbow colored mask, dragon tail and wings  
>Pokémon: tegerria <em>

_Real name: Shadow prove  
>chosen name: Hyena paw-print<br>shadow eye color: red (blind)  
>Hyena eye color: Red (blind)<br>shadow hair color: white  
>Hyena hair color: neon blue<br>he has a neon blue mask, a white dragon tail and black and white wings  
>Pokémon: Hades<em>

_Real name: Spectra phantom  
>chosen name: shotgun tyrant<br>Spectra eye color: blue  
>shotgun eye color: yellow<br>Spectra hair color: blond  
>shotgun hair color: black<br>he has a red mask around his eyes, a red and black dragon tail and wings with one wing red, the left one and one wing the right black.  
>Pokémon: Helios<em>

_Real name: Mira Clay  
>chosen name: Willow flower<br>Mira eye color: blue  
>Willow eye color: yellow<br>Mira hair color: orange  
>willow hair color: black<br>she has a red mask around his eyes, a red and black dragon tail and wings with one wing red, the left one and one wing the right black.  
>Pokémon: weilda<em>

_Real name: Alice gaybeth  
>chosen name: Spring shys<br>Alice eye color: brown  
>Spring eye color: dull orange<br>Alice hair color: orange  
>spring hair color: grass green<br>she has and Green mask around her eyes, a green tail and green wings specked with yellow and red  
>Pokemon: Hydranoid<em>

_Real name: Lync Volan  
>chosen name: Lava Falcon<br>Lync eye color: baby blue  
>Lava eye color: pink<br>Lync hair color: pink  
>lava hair color: pinkish red<br>he has a pink mask around his eyes, a pink dragon tail and pink wings  
>Pokémon(s): Aluze Altar _

_Real name: Gus Grav  
>chosen name: Grim getaway<br>Gus eyes: Green  
>Grim eyes: black<br>Gus hair: blue  
>Grim hair: black<br>he has a black mask, a black tail and black wings  
>Pokémon: Vulcan<em>

_Real name: Baron Letoy  
>chosen name: Wolf Pack<br>Baron eyes: blue  
>Wolf eyes: golden yellow<br>Baron Hair: purple  
>wolf hair reddish brown<br>he has a reddish brown mask, tail and wings  
>Pokémon: Nemis<em>

_Real name: Marucho Marakura  
>Chosen name: Min Hindu<br>Marucho eyes: blue  
>Min eyes: tan<br>Marucho hair: blond  
>Min hair: neon blue<br>he has no mask, a blue tail and blue wings  
>Pokémon(s): ElfinPyris _

_Real name: Mylene farrow  
>chosen name: Milkly flounder<br>Eyes(both): blue  
>Hair(both): blue<br>she has a blue tail and white wings  
>Pokémon: makumus <em>

_Real name: Julie Gillbert  
>chosen name: Jungle tilt<br>Julie eyes: brown  
>jungle eyes: brown<br>Julie hair: white  
>jungle hair: dark green<br>she has a dark green mask and wings and a brown tail  
>Pokémon: Goram<em>

_that's us, and we are not human, nobody in Hogwarts knows this, and we know Hermione is Harmony Slytherin-Claw, there clan lets us stay, they are the only ones who know of us. This is our story, please read like its import because it is. I'm taking a huge risk exposing this to you, and we call ourselves team rocket, we are the devious, want it all ones within the clan but they love us, we also have a Pokémon Named meowth who we saved form James and Jessie; who are still after that Ash guys Pokémon, and they are on our side we just keep Meowth_

* * *

><p><strong>so that is the prologue, if you know what Pokémon is, Jessie and James will appear in latter chapters and when ever Fang...umm...Flare gets into trouble or is going to get into it he and his team will say the motto. oh and if you haven't figured out my wolf pack thing reread the name thing.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Flare: you know I'm not that ready to go to Hogwarts, mum

Me: to bad you have to

Flare: but mummy!

Me: No

flare: *screaming and punching random things* NO MUMMMY! I DONT WANT TO GO ME WANT TO STAY HOME

Fang: oh my god, Ari can I slap him?

Me: no you can not slap him, but you can spank him.

Flare: *still yelling, throwing things now* NO HOGWARTS I DONT GO I STAY HOME

Fang: you know what, I'm going to find my head phone and turn on my relaxing music

Me: ugh, your no help fangless

Flare: NO NO NO I STAY HOME, I STAY HOME, I STAY HOME, NO-

Me: FLARE TRAVIS MAGMA stop this nonsense this moment you are going to school this year and that's final.

Hydron: finally, she shut him up, now while ari is getting her fiction son to Hogwarts train station I have to do the disclamer, Ari does not own, HP, MR, or any thing but the charters other halves such and Flare, Dragon, and saint

* * *

><p>It was another school year, I was on the train headed to Hogwarts, normally I sit with the flock and Ron, Harry and Hermione but today, Hermione and I got a compartment alone. She knew what I really was, and I knew what she was, a sorcerer. Hermione's real name is Harmony Slytherin-Claw. The rest of my gang live in the chamber of secrets for the time being, right now I was in my true form.<p>

"Hey, harmony" I said

"Hey, Flare, you should change back, how was your summer" she said

"Boring how wasss yoursss" I said as I changed to Fang

"Same old, same old" she said

"Dragon hates being mean to you, you know" I said

"He's never mean to me" she said confused "what are you talking about"

"Draco Malfoy, he's Dragon, and his name means Dragon" I said

"Oh, well he has to be mean to me, he's a pure-blood and I'm a mud blood"

"I know, Dragon just misses the old times" I said there was a knock on the door

"Can I sit with ya'll" Dragon said at the door

"yea" Harmony

"It's Snake this year" Dragon said as he sat down "He's our DADA teacher, Slogan is our Potions teacher, mongrel is still the transfiguration teacher and the rest is the same"

"Oh great our least favorite teacher in the most important subject this is going to suck this year" I said

"Stop it you to" harmony said

"well, I know that Snake is going to let the death eaters into the school this year" Dragon said

"Oh no" harmony said

"Okay, Dragon." I said going into leader mode "as soon as he does that go down to the chamber, this is the year" I said

"you mean were going to do it"

"Yes, when the fighting breaks out we will expose ourselves"

"Only you, Draco" I said

"Okay, you two, lets just focas on finding grandfathers whereabouts." harmony said

"I so cant wait to see Saint again, and Acid... hey why did you put hyena in charge this year, because he laughs all the time and is so immature, I wonder if our home is still in one peace... oh yeah fang did you ever find out who the real heir of Slytherin was, because I know for a fact that Harry, and Ron, and Nudge, and Maximum, and Iggy thinks it's me, but I am not the heir of Slytherin. I hate being mean, to everyone, I don't think it's right if I could I would be nice to everyone I could I think that Harry being to chosen one is so totally awesome because I would like love to be destined to save the world wouldn't you Fang, well in a way we are saving the world and we are going to be so famous when we our true selves. ZOMG I so hope nothing bad happens this year but knowing you and the golden group you will find some trouble, hey you wont be mad if I followed you guys, and please tell me when your going to do something exciting because my tower is so boarding and all. Hey isn't max destined to save the world, I like her motto, stay together, stay alive, save the world, fly on. so, so, so, so, so, cool I mean I -"

"Take a breath Draco" I advised, dang that guy can talk forever, but I never yell at him like we do nudge it's easier to get him to shut than it is nudge. " I put Heyna in charge because I wanted to, yes, it'll still be in one piece they don't have magic and only magic can destroy it, yes I do know who the heir of Slytherin is, it's the Dark lord and Hermione. no I do not want to be a chosen one" I said, I was used to answering his questions like that.

by the time that we go to school Draco had let out five more rants," ... and I hate that I cant talk to my hearts desire, I mean I would talk all day and all night if I could, Potter and them are going to sit with us, aren't they, oh hello pony, whose a good girl, oh come on Fang I was petting the horse." Draco said as I pulled him into the cart, the golden group started coming up to our cart.

"are you ready Dragon, here they come" I said and Draco nodded biting his lip to keep himself silent, and put on a fake, annoyed look. Harry, Max, Iggy, Nudge, and a ron came up and sat with us.

"Hello, Fang, Hermione... Malfoy" Ron greeted Draco just nodded biting his lip harder, Draco was going to be nice to Hermione this year to fake that he sat with us and we had a heart-to-heart talk on the train, he just doesn't want to be mean, and I know we have a ball this year, and he is asking nudge, down to the chamber of secrets and we'll expose ourselves to them, then.

"Hello, Ron" Malfoy said, I stiffened, that idoit was not suppose to say his first name, ugh, he's so aggravating sometimes. " Harry, Maximum, Iggy and Nudge, how was your summer" he asked I felt the arts jolt forward, I relaxed starting to feel my clans life forces it calmed me to feel that they were okay, I was glad dragon was okay too. When we arrived to Hogwarts we went right to the chamber, but what we didn't know was that nudge had followed us

* * *

><p>don't you just lovecliff hangers, well that's not really one, but there it is chapter 1<p>

Hydron: yes, finaly

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

**I made a few mistake is previous chapters I need to fix maybe more then a few  
>1) there are no Pokémon I don't know why I even put Pokémon seeing as I know nothing about 'em, the Pokémon are now Bakugan.<br>2) Flare's bakugan is not meowth, there is no meowth. Flare's bakugan is darkus infinity.  
>3) Prince Hydron's aviangan name did not sound right to me atlantes Knight doesn't sound right so his new first name is now Hy<br>4) Shadow's aviangan last name was too wired so it's just going to stay as prov.  
>5) Lync's aviangan last name is now magma like Flare's<br>6) baron is now Blaze Lane  
>7)Marucho is now Midnight Mini<strong>**  
>8) Mylene is now deva Farrow<br>and 9) I forgot about volt so I'm adding him, his aviangan name is match Caine **

**I don't own harry potter, maximum ride or bakugan or the little pokeman I put in the story I only own the aviangan race**

* * *

><p>Draco and I walked to the girls bathroom that had the out of order sign and went in. I walked over to the sinks <em>Open <em>I said in snake talk and the sinks moved to revile a slide, I jumped down, followed by Dragon "Fang, Malfoy where are you two going" a voice called behind us, I spun on my heal to see nudge Dragon had already gone to the others, I saw Iggy, max, harry, and Ron come down behind her.

"Oh no" I said to myself how was I going to get them out of here with out them knowing our...wait I can... I mean we can trust them they are family to me, maybe not to Dragon but they are to me. The only family Dragon has ever know is the Clan. Even if he does live with Lucius and Nacrissa Malfoy during the summer pretending to be Drakus "Draco" Malfoy. But from what Dragon's told me and Harmony, Lucius is one foul man, Dragon has said that Lucius beats him and has used the crucio curse on him and other things I dare not think. I shuddered at the thought of all the things Lucius Malfoy had done to Dragon, our innocent Dragon.

"Hey, man what are you doing down here and with Malfoy, that git has been horrible to us, why would you hang out with him" Iggy said I tried to think of a way to word my brother ship with Dragon, Ron took this as Dragon had done something to me

"What has that Bloody Git done to you Fang, I'm going to hex him" Ron started walk to where he saw Dragon Disappear as Draco. There was a sort of bloodlust in Ron's eyes. '_Oh Hell no'_ I thought, I wasn't going to just let someone Hurt Dragon, even if that someone was family, the day I found Dragon when he was two I was four I vowed on my life that I would protect him to the best of my abilities we all have vowed to protect Dragon. Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't know that Dragon is only fourteen. I stepped in front of Ron and wouldn't let him pass me when he keep trying he others watched us with confusion "Get out of my way Fang, Malfoy's done something to you and I'm going to fix it" Ron said slowly as if I was a small child or a ticking time bomb ready to explode. well, in this case I sort of am a ticking time bomb just depends on what they do.

"No" I said

"Fang Let us by" Iggy said siding with Ron

"Over my dead body" I said to show how serious I was about it then I turned and ran to where Dragon was he was in our true form and talking very fast Acid was also talking, it was a talk fest with those two,

"Draco, Ace, take a breath" I said

"Sorry Flare i'm just so happy to see them again, Ron wants to kill me doesn't he, Hermione went to the Great hall right. i'm sooooo glad I don't have to be mean to her this year. ooooh Ron looks pissed off-"

"Dragon, where the hell did you learn that word" I yelled seeing the others enter, Ron's face was as red as could be

"From you and Saint" he said and Saint started laughing

"Ha, ha, very funny Saint royals, Shuneul Kazami" I said and he gave me the middle finger

"Malfoy" Ron snarled and Dragon took off into the air

"that a boy" I said as he kicked Ron in the face

"oh, be quiet" he said as Ron grabbed his leg he screamed and the others went to help him, I only step in if I have to Saint was throwing curse words and swears at Ron and Iggy

"This is childish, Fang if I seam mad i'm not i'm just surprised that's all. is Malfoy as bad as he acts?" Harry said

"No he isn't, Dragon very sweet and talkative, very talkative. My names Flare not Fang" I said I saw Saint and Acid beating Ron and Iggy up "I should stop them, shouldn't I" I asked

"Yeah, before those two kill them, and I think Mal- Draco's hurt he's holding his ankle, ugh I meant Dragon" harry said

"S'Okay, Dragon's nickname is Draco. Saint, Acid I think that's far enough, stop before you kill them" I said

"But they hurt Dragon, look he's limping" Saint said putting his hands on his hips, Dragon had now landed and was limping over to one of the beds and then Harmony came rushing down here with the nurse, Severus, and the head master

"What is going on down here, Mr. Malfoy get off that leg, it's hurt" The nurse said and Dragon whipped out his wings and flew the rest of the way to the bed, Ron and Iggy were beat up real badly. Acid was flexing his infinity strength muscles, Saint was kcking a soccer ball with Hommer/ Dan. where they got the soccer ball I will never know. Hyena was arguing with deva. Hy was trying to break up the... ugh I give trying to see what everone is doing. I got a headache.

at that moment one of my mingrains came on and I grabbed my head and fell to the ground. "Flare! " Match said catching me

"Ugh!" I yelled out and I blacked out


End file.
